The Happiest Place On Earth
by chattrekisses
Summary: After a fateful day at Space Mountain, Natsu is head-over-heels for his best friend, Lucy, and Levy and Gajeel are strangely attracted. Things escalate when they start to work together... will they be able to find happily ever after? Disney! AU, with Nalu and Gale as the main ships. Other ships include Gruvia, Jerza, Miraxus, and more. Rated T for fluff and language. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Disney. Guys. It's totally happening. Review/follow/favorite if you enjoy, and check out my other stories and Wattpad! XOXO and see you at the end!**

* * *

In a perfect world, Gajeel would spend his summer working at the happiest place on earth.

Instead, he worked at The Happiest Place On Earth.

Yay, Disney.

Luckily, this summer he didn't have to do much, just let kids know if they were too short to go on Space Mountain. But still, he was bored out of his mind.

He blew a lock of matted black hair out of his face and sighed. "Excuse me, miss?" He asked a voluptuous blond girl about his age. He gestured to the mass of blue hair that next to the blond. "Your sister is too short to go on the ride."

The blond snorted prettily. "My sister?"

The blue-haired _thing_ turned around, the fury of ten thousand suns burning on her would-be cute face. She was pint-sized, but she obviously had curves. She appeared to actually be the same age as Gajeel and the blond, even though she was way scarier looker right now. Gajeel felt himself shrink away. This girl meant business.

"Are you kidding me? I have been waiting to be tall enough for this ride for YEARS, and you are denying me admittance? I am tall enough!" The girl produced a slip of very official looking paper from her pocket. "My doctor says I am four foot eleven!"

Gajeel had to stifle a laugh. "You gotta be five feet to ride, shrimp."

The bluenette's eyes sharpened to slits. "What did you just call me?"

The blond covered her mouth in horror. "Oh no."

"I called you a shrimp, shrimp. You're short and scrawny." Gajeel said.

"I am not!" The bluenette yelled.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, shrimp! You're short, it's cute!" Gajeel shouted back.

By then the entire line for the ride was staring at the scary looking man shouting at the little blue-haired girl. The blue-haired girl realized that they were causing a scene and lowered her voice. "I am not short, I'm… _fun-sized_."

Gajeel barked out a laugh, and he started to formulate a reply, but then the other guy running the rollercoaster tapped his shoulder. "If you aren't too busy flirting, you need to start loading people on the rollercoaster." He hissed.

Gajeel realized that the people previously on the ride had long since cleared off, and everyone about to get on was looking at him with a mixture of contempt and hope. "Shit, sorry."

Gajeel pressed the button to release the masses into the rollercoaster's cars. Everyone surged forwards, eager to be seated, including the bluenette. Gajeel caught the girl by the collar of her orange dress, holding her back.

"I don't think so shrimp. You can't go on the ride."

The bluenette let out a huff. "Then what am I supposed to do?"

Gajeel bared his teeth at the girl, his version of a smile. "You can wait here with me, shrimp. _Gihihi_." He laughed.

"Then who's gonna ride with me?" The blond asked.

"Do we got any singles?" Gajeel called.

"OOO! ME!" A tan muscled arm shot into the air. "Pick me!"

"You, sir," Gajeel said, dripping sarcasm. "Are the chosen one. Come to the front of the line to claim your prize."

The arm was attached to a salmon-haired boy who was about Gajeel's age, he made his way quickly to the front of the line. He cocked his head to the side, confused. "I get a prize?"

Gajeel stepped to the side, showing the blond girl already strapped into the front of the roller coaster car. "You get to sit next to this lovely lady for the duration of the ride. Enjoy."

"But… she isn't a prize. She's a person."

The blond's mouth screwed up in anger. "She has a name, you know! I'm Lucy, and I am not a prize to be won!"

The salmon-haired man frowned. "When you said I got a prize, I thought you meant a sock monkey or something."

Gajeel's eyebrows drew together. _Was this guy for real?_ "Sorry to disappoint you then. Are you going to ride or not?"

"I'll go instead of him!" The bluenette cried, running towards Lucy. Gajeel scooped her up efficiently, holding her princess-style. The bluenette sputtered rather prettily, and Gajeel poked the tip of her nose. "You ain't going anywhere, shrimp."

Gajeel caught the gaze of his annoyed partner and realized that the only person not seated was the salmon-haired boy.

"Can you sit already?" He asked the guy, who was obviously spacing out. "Hello?" Still no answer.

Gajeel gave him a shove, aiming for something that would jolt the boy out of his daze. Instead, he accidently pushed the boy hard enough that he flew forward, landing in an awkward position. He was splayed across the front row, his lips firmly pressed against Lucy's.

Gajeel snickered. " _Gihihi._ "

The salmon-haired boy realized where he had landed and tried to scurry away, putting his hand on the nearest thing to stabilize himself. Unfortunately, that thing had been Lucy's thigh. The boy shot back, flailing until he landed in his seat next to Lucy. He silently buckled his seatbelt, obviously in shock. Both him and Lucy were blushing uncontrollably. The boy stuck out his hand, and Lucy shook it wordlessly.

"I'm Natsu." He said.

"Lucy." She replied. "And we shall never speak of this again."

"Agreed." He nodded.

"Operator, do your part!" shouted Gajeel's partner. Gajeel ignored him efficiently.

"Oh my god, this is hilarious. GO LUCY!" The bluenette shouted.

Lucy made a big show of rolling her eyes, but her hand subconsciously moved up to her mouth, fingertips brushing her lips where Natsu's lips had been. Next to her, Natsu was doing the same thing.

Both Gajeel and the bluenette collapsed in a fit of giggles.

"OPERATOR, DO YOUR PART!" Gajeel's partner screamed.

Gajeel joltes and then hit the button to start the ride, and then it was gone, leaving Gajeel and the stubborn blue-haired girl alone together. They were both still getting off of their laughing highs, and Gajeel realized that he was still holding the girl, even though he really didn't need to. He wanted to though, she felt nice against the hard contours of his body, and she didn't mind that he was still holding her.

Reluctantly though, he let her done, and she made a fuss about dusting herself off.

"I'm Levy." She smiled up at Gajeel, and Gajeel realized just how much shorter she was then him. She barely came up to his chest.

"I'm Gajeel." He said.

"Nice to meet you." Levy said pleasantly. Then she frowned again. "This doesn't mean I like you, though! You didn't let me ride Space Mountain!"

Natsu and Lucy came rolling back up, looking exhilarated and happy. _Why was the fucking ride only thirty seconds?_

Gajeel smiled. "Maybe next year, shrimp."

"Next year…" Levy mused. "Fine! I'll see you here next year, and by then I'll be tall enough to ride!"

Gajeel stuck out his hand. "I'll see you next year, then."

Levy shook his hand. "Yes, you will."

She stomped off toward the exit, grabbing Natsu's arm on the way.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Well, if another meanie won't let me ride with Lucy, then she can't ride alone! So you're coming with us!" Levy proclaimed, dragging Natsu out the exit.

Lucy sighed and handed Gajeel a folded piece of paper. He opened it and saw a phone number written in blue ink. He blinked.

He tried to hand her back the paper. "Uh… I hate to be rude, but you're not really my type-"

Lucy snorted. "That's not my number! I'm pretty sure Levy's too stubborn to give you her number, but I'm pretty sure she likes you. That's her number."

Gajeel smiled. "Really?"

"Yep. So text her or something! I have to go. Bye… uh…"

"Gajeel." He supplied.

"Oh, cool. Bye Gajeel!" Lucy ran off, waving at him as she ran.

Gajeel tucked the paper into his pocket. _I got a shrimp's phone number…_

Next summer, Gajeel swore he'd work at The Happiest Place On Earth again.

Even if the only reason he wanted to was to see Levy again.

* * *

 **So… what'd you think? This is going to be a Gale and Nalu focused fanfic, but there will be other ships incorporated. Please review/follow/favorite if you enjoyed, and see you next time!**

 **Kisses,**

 **Chattre**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: New chapter! Please review/follow/favorite if you enjoy! XOXO and see you at the end.**

* * *

It was Gajeel's second summer working at Disney, and had been promoted to a character actor, and he was pissed. Gajeel didn't _want_ to be promoted. Being promoted meant that he had even less of a chance of seeing Levy.

Of course, he could text her. Levy's phone number hung in Gajeel's work locker as a sort of motivational tool. But he was too chicken to text her, and by the time he had gathered enough confidence too, it was too late. Imagine getting a text from the guy who wouldn't let you on a ride two months later. It would be just be creepy, or worse, she wouldn't remember who he was.

Now that he was going to be a character actor, it meant that he would never see her, and if he did, it wasn't like she could recognize him in a sweaty chipmunk suit. Oh god, hopefully he wasn't Chip or Dale. That would be so unfortunate.

So he was in a terrible mood as he leaned against his locker, waiting for all his other coworkers to roll in so he could get his assignment for this summer. His carefully curated bored expression faltered when he saw a group of people walk through the door.

First came a buxom blond and a salmon-haired man, both conversing animatedly. Then rushed in a short, curvaceous bluenette. Behind her came two men, one tall and wiry, one heavy set, both vying for her attention.

The bluenette spotted Gajeel and her eyes narrowed. "You." She said, her voice dripping poison. _She definitely remembers me._

"Nice to see you again, _shrimp._ What brings you to these waters?" Gajeel asked.

"I'm tall enough to ride Space Mountain now." She said triumphantly.

"Are you now?" Gajeel smirked.

"I rode it."

Gajeel faked a gasp. "Without me?"

Lucy looked up from her conversation with Natsu and saw Gajeel. A smile spread across her face and walked up to him and Levy. "Hey, it's Gajeel! What're you doing here?"

Gajeel raised an eyebrow. "I work here." He deadpanned.

Natsu sidled up to Lucy and threw an arm over her shoulder, a picture of casual. "Awesome! Us too!"

Gajeel snorted. "So you two are dating now? I guess I was right to push Nastu."

Natsu stiffened, a blush dusting his cheeks as he recalled the memory, and Lucy let out a good-natured laugh. "Are you kidding? Natsu's my best friend. He's like a brother to me."

Natsu was suddenly very interested in the ground. "Yeah, a brother…"

"Anyway," Lucy continued. "I'm excited to see what character I get to be. When I was younger, I always wanted to be Cinderella."

"You'd make a good Cinderella." Natsu mumbled. Gavel felt a little appalled, a little like laughing, and a little like making fun of Natsu. Did Lucy not see how much Natsu liked her? And Natsu obviously didn't have the balls to tell Lucy how he felt.

"Aw, thanks!" Lucy slugged Natsu in the shoulder, and he retracted his arm. "But who would be my Prince Charming- oh oh! Be quiet!" Lucy's attention was diverted by a very short man with an snow-white mustache who was shushing people, and hitting people who wouldn't be shushed with a sheaf of paper.

"Alright, twerps. All of you are going to be characters this year, which means you represent Disney. For those of you in full-body costumes, I wish you the best of luck. If you ever feel yourself overheating, slip away from the crowds and go through the underground tunnel system, _which you should have memorized by now_ , and cool down. There will be ice vests for parades and such, but hopefully you won't need them, as they are _expensive_.

For those of you pretty enough to be princesses or princes, you will need to learn to do your makeup for your character as soon as possible. It is your job to maintain your wigs and costumes. My name is Makarov, and I am the manager. I have two assistant managers, Mirajane for morning and early afternoon, Laxus for late afternoon and night. You will go to them before you come to me. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir." Gajeel saluted.

Makarov frowned and walked up to Gajeel until he was uncomfortably close to the taller man. "I do not tolerate _sass_. Unless it isn't directed at me. Then I enjoy it."

He stepped away from Gajeel and clapped once, very loudly. "Okay! Now I will tell you your character assignment. Know that the lesser characters may have to sub out for other characters in case of an emergency. So if you are Sleepy the Dwarf, you may have to be Sleeping Beauty for a day. Line up!"

So everyone did.

Makarov pointed at the first girl in line, a willowy bluenette with dark, alluringly blue eyes. "Juvia, you will be Ariel. You have taken those weird mermaid swimming things, right?"

Juvia nodded. "Juvia can swim with a tail, yes."

"Great. We can do some water shows too then." He moved on the the next person in line, a black haired man with a shirt dangerously close to falling off. "Gray, you will be Eric. Button up your shirt, please." Gray cursed and hurriedly buttoned up his shirt. Makarov moved on to the next victim, a poised red-head woman. "Erza, you will be Sleeping Beauty."

"I will take this princess to greatness, sir." Erza said.

"Yeah, okay." Makarov's eyebrows drew together. "Lisanna," He said to a petite girl with cropped white hair. "You will be Rapunzel. Jellal, you will be Prince Charming. You will be used for the Sleeping Beauty and Rapunzel scenes, since they don't overlap. Loke, you will be the Prince Charming for the Cinderella scenes, because they do overlap." He said to a handsome man with hair the color of a tangerine and thin glasses. "Everything would be easier if all the shows didn't overlap, but they do so there are two Prince Charmings. Lucy, you will be Cinderella."

"Yesss!" Lucy squealed. Natsu's expression turned stormy, but Lucy didn't seem to notice.

"Natsu, you will be Tigger." Natsu frowned. "Jet, you will be Chip; Droy, you will be Dale." Gajeel snickered. _Suckers._

"Gajeel," Makarov started. Gajeel pointed at himself in mock shock. "You will be the Beast." Levy snickered.

"Shit." He muttered. _Heavy and boiling hot costume, here I come._

"Levy," Makarov said. "You will be Belle."

Levy's eyes opened wide as saucers. "Wait, what?"

But Makarov had already moved on to give out other assignments.

 _Double shit._

 _She's the Beauty to my Beast._

 _Well, isn't this going to be fun?_

 **Author's Note: This is going to be fun! Yay! Please review/follow/favorite if you enjoy and see you guys soon!**

 **Kisses,**

 **Chattre**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry I took so long to update guys, I'm such a mess. I had a dream where I updated, and I thought it actually happened! This chapter has been ready for two weeks! I'm such a mess! Hope you enjoy this chapter! XOXO and see you at the end! And just btw, not all of the chapters are in Gajeel's point of view, it'll switch up, you'll (hopefully) catch on quickly.**

* * *

Levy turned to Gajeel, her face contorted in slight disgust. "I'm not gonna be Belle if he's the Beast!"

Makarov turned to her. "Okay," She let out a sigh of relief. "Then you can be unemployed. Does that sound better?"

Levy's eyes grew wide. "I'll be the best Belle you've ever had, sir."

Makarov nodded. "I thought so. Now go get your costume and get dressed, runts. The park opens in an hour."

Everyone swarmed to get to the locker rooms where the costume were, and Levy tried to squeeze through the crowd. She got through a solid chunk of the masses before she felt two large hands wrap around her biceps and lift her into the air. Instead of fighting back, she crossed her arms indignantly. "Gajeel, I swear to god, put me down, or I will!"

Gajeel raised an eyebrow. "Will what, shrimp?"

Levy considered. "I think I might just kick you in the balls so hard that they won't drop again."

Wordlessly, Gajeel lowered her, and Levy made a big show of dusting herself off.

Levy nodded. "Wise choice. What do you want?" She tried to look intimidating, but she barely came up to Gajeel's chest.

"I was thinking… we're gonna be working together…" Gajeel started, rubbing the back of his head self consciously. Levy frowned. She didn't know think that Gajeel would be capable of being self conscious. She looked up into his eyes, ignoring whatever he was saying, and realized that his eyes were red. But more than that, they were warm and vulnerable, so unlike the rest of his outward appearance. Levy liked his eyes. A lot.

"Uh… shrimp?" Gajeel frowned and waved a hand in front of Levy's face. "Hello? Are you going to answer or not?"

Levy blinked out of her daze. "Wh-what?"

"I said, do you wanna go to lunch?"

Levy felt more confused than ever. "Huh?"

"I'm not gonna repeat myself again. Do you wanna go to lunch? With me? At a time in the near future?" Gajeel growled. Levy's heart skipped a beat, and she chided it for getting ahead of itself. This was only the second time she had met this guy! She shouldn't be reacting this way, no matter what he made her heart do. Stupid heart.

"You just repeated yourself." Levy pointed out.

"Shut up, shrimp. So…"

"Are you really asking me out on a date?" Levy asked.

"Um, n-no! I was just thinking, if we're gonna be working together than we should probably not hate each other. Plus, I was about to say that you can bring your annoying friends if you want. The blond and pinkie. Not the other two." Gajeel rushed to say.

"Wait, Droy and Jet? Why can't I bring them if I can bring Natsu and Lucy?" Levy asked, confused.

"I don't like 'em." Gajeel huffed.

"Why?" Levy liked to see Gajeel with his feathers ruffled.

"It doesn't matter. Do you wanna got to lunch with me or not?"

Levy smiled and reached forward, flicking the tip of Gajeel's nose. "Okay."

Gajeel held his nose in shock. "Did you just…"

"Yep." Levy said.

"You booped my nose."

"That I did." Levy said solemnly.

"Oh, you are going to pay for that!" Gajeel growled and grabbed Levy, his fingers digging into her sides, causing her to giggle. Gajeel smirked. "Are you ticklish, shrimp?"

"No! Stop!" Levy squealed as Gajeel started to tickle her. "This is abuse! Child abuse!"

Gajeel adopted a thoughtful expression and let go of Levy. "Just how old are you, shrimp?"

"Eighteen." She huffed.

"I'm nineteen." Gajeel said.

"Okay… so when were you thinking lunch?" Levy asked.

"Like… today?"

"Cool, I'll ask Lucy and Natsu if they can come." Levy smiled and walked towards the locker rooms.

Gajeel stood there for a moment, feeling his heart pitter-pat off kilter, before shaking his head and following after Levy.

* * *

"This is so exciting! I can't believe that I'm Cinderella!" Lucy squealed as she gathered her costume from the locker marked Cinderella.

Natsu stood behind her, his new head under his arm. "Yeah…" He frowned.

"Hey," said a voice. Lucy turned to see it was Loke, her new prince. "You're Lucy, right?"

"Yeah, and you're Loke?" Lucy stuck out her hand, and Loke shook it. "A pleasure to meet you, Prince Charming."

Loke lifted Lucy's hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles gently. "The pleasure is mine, Princess." Lucy giggled at that.

Natsu watched on in a mixture of horror and confusion. Loke had gotten farther in wooing Lucy in two minutes than Natsu had in a year.

"Natsu!" Natsu turned to see it was Lisanna who had yelled his name.

"Hey Lisanna!" Natsu said. Lisanna was an old friend of his. "It's so cool that we're going to be working together!"

"I know!" Lisanna hugged him, and Natsu stiffened for a split second before hugging her back. "It's been so long since we last hung out! How's Happy?"

"You know, still being a cat." Natsu smiled and pulled back.

"Well, I have to get changed, but we should totally talk more!" Lisanna smiled before walking away.

Natsu felt a chin rest on his shoulder. "She likesssssss you!" The person said.

Natsu turned his head to see who it was and ended up slamming his cheek into Lucy's nose.

"Ow!" Lucy yelled, clutching her nose.

"What do you mean, she likes me?" Natsu asked. He moved Lucy's hand away from her face to inspect for damage. Every time Natsu's fingers brushed her face, her stomach fluttered. There must be something wrong with her. Like, stomach flu or something.

"It's so obvious! How can you not tell?" Lucy asked.

"She doesn't like me, okay? We're just friends." Natsu insisted.

"Just friends, my ass. No one is 'just friends'." Lucy said.

Natsu stopped his ministrations, his fingertips resting on the bridge of Lucy's nose. "Then what does that make us?" He asked, quietly, deliberately.

Lucy's heart stopped. "W-well, we're the exception. We're like siblings."

Natsu removed his fingers from Lucy's face, and she suddenly felt… hollow somehow.

"Yeah, siblings…" Natsu muttered. "Great."

"Hey, guys, Gajeel asked me to lunch, and you two are coming." Levy said.

"Wait, what?" Natsu blinked.

"He asked you on a date?" Lucy squealed.

Levy blushed. "No! He asked me on a... friendly outing between coworkers with other people invited as well!"

Natsu groaned. "Are we going to have to be chaperones on your date?"

Lucy grabbed Natsu's arm and smiled up at him. "Oh, come on! It'll be fun!"

Natsu blushed and swallowed. "O-okay. Fine."

Levy raised an eyebrow at him. He knew that she knew that he had feelings for Lucy, but so far she hadn't explicitly brought it up to him, which he appreciated.

"Yay!" Lucy squealed. "We get to spy on Levy's date!"

 **Author's Note: So I hope you enjoyed this, please follow/favorite/review, and see you next time lovelies!**

 **Kisses,**

 **Chattre**


End file.
